poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas: Private Eye/Transcript
This is the transcript for Thomas: Private Eye. arrives at the Steamworks James: Morning, Kevin. Hey, do you know where Victor is? My brakes are faulty. appears, making James jump Thomas: Faulty brakes, you say? I thought I would have solved that crime by now. James: What? Thomas: I was a Private Eye. James: No way. Thomas: It's true. flashback Thomas: narrating It was 7:15 on a Friday night. I was workin' downtown, mostly small jobs but this time I was onto something real big. It was all right there in black and white. The more faulty brakes, the worser accidents become. Looked like there was some kind of faulty brake ring and a sale down at the western coaling plant. I was about hit the rails when... enters He puffed in. He was wearing those shiny red wheels, the ones that always used to drive me nuts. Ben: Long time, no see, Thomas. Thomas: What are you doing here, Ben? Ben: I missed you. Thomas: Like you missed your last safety valve check? Ben: Oh, you don't have to play polker with me. Thomas: Well, you always where the wild card. What's your case this time? Ben: I need you to find my brother Bill. He's been train-knapped. Thomas: Oh, cry me a river. Where did you last see him? Ben: He was working for Nancy. cocks an eyebrow as thunder cracks Thomas: Nancy, you say? Ben: a newspaper in front of Thomas He worked at the club she opened, the Cyberclub of Music and Love. at the Cyberclub of Music and Love, Thomas watches a Winx Club Cybertronian named Musica perform on stage Musica: Oh, Musica, you will remember~ Musica, my favourite name~ Musica, so warm and tender~ You will remember my name~ song finishes and she goes over to Thomas Musica: You wanted to see me? Thomas: I'm looking for Bill. You seen him? Musica: Bill? scoffs That steamy. I don't remember. Thomas: a red wheel on the table Then maybe this will help you remember. Musica: Maybe. puts three more on the table Musica: Oh. Now I remember. next to Thomas I saw him a few days with Nancy. Thomas: Where did they go? Musica: I don't know and I don't care. But he did smell salty like the ocean. Knock Out: Hey, is this guy bugging you? Musica: Not yet, but a girl can hold. Megatron: Well, he's bugging me! throw Thomas outside Thomas: I knew you two would be waiting around somewhere. Knock Out: You're a very nosy fella aren't you, kid. You wanna know what happens to engines who shine their headlamps in the wrong places? Thomas: I don't know. Free repaint? Knock Out: No. They lose them. removes Thomas' headlamp Thomas: Ow! Knock Out: Next time, it's the blinkers. Understand? and Knock Out go back inside Thomas: narrating I was down to my headlamp but I could still see just fine. meets up with Scruff Thomas: Hey, Scruff. What's up? Scruff: I don't know. Thomas: No? Scruff: No. They got me working in the ally, trashing all these faulty brakes. Thomas: Faulty brakes, you say? Scruff: Yes. It is odd. Thomas: Odd? Scruff: They got that smell. Thomas: Smell? Scruff: They smell salty. Thomas: Salty? Scruff: Like the ocean. Thomas: Ocean? Scruff: I haven't smelt that since I came to the docks. Thomas: Rocks? Scruff: Docks. Thomas: Ducks? Scruff: Docks! Thomas: The docks! Thanks, Scruff. Scruff: You're wellcome, Thomas. at the docks, Thomas spots Bill on a ship Thomas: Bill. sneaks aboard but is eventually discovered Thomas: Uh oh. appears Thomas: Nancy! Wait till I tell the DA! Nancy: You're not telling the DA anything! Thomas: What? I've been Shanghi-ed! Ben: No! Thomas: Ben! You double crossing double-crosser! Ben: I had no choice! It was the only way to save my brother! Thomas: Well, you always did do the right thing. Just the wrong way. crane moves him to the water Ben: No! reality James: What did you do? Thomas: Like you don't know, Lieutenant James. back to the past James: Looks like we finally caught you, Nancy. Nancy: Oh no! It's James! and his team charge Bert: Get them! engines throw barrels at the police. Ben looks up Ben: Oh! Thomas! presses a button and the crane swings back round dropping Thomas on the deck Thomas: Whoa! box drops on Nancy revealing new fully-working brakes Thomas: Aha! Just what I thought. The brakes have been replaced. James: You have led us right to her, Thomas. Take em away, boys. and Ben watch as the police lead Nancy off Thomas: That's was a fine mess you got me into, Ben. Ben: I'm not bad, Thomas. I just puff that way. Come on, let's finish where we left off. gasps as Thomas puffs away. In reality James: disbelief Okay. There is no way that happened. Thomas: Well. Suit yourself. passes Musica: Come on, Thomas! Let's dance! Thomas: I'm right behind you! dances away with Musica watches short ends Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan